Producers Sales Organization
1st Logo (1980-1984) Logo: On a white background we see pieces of a blue rectangle one by one. Then pieces of a "P", a "S", and a "O" appear one by one. The blue rectangle with "PSO" in it zooms o. Then the words "PRODUCER SALES ORGANIZATION" appear one by one. Then "Presents" appears at the bottom of the logo. FX/SFX: The appearing of the pieces, the zooming. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Extremely rare. Was seen on international prints of films such as The Final Countdown, Dead and Buried, and the English dubbed theatrical cut of The Boat (AKA, Das Boot), but most current releases use domestic prints or remove this logo. It makes an appearance on the Shout! Factory Blu-ray and VUDU's print of Class of 1984. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1983-1985?) Logo: On a black background, the word "THROUGH" in yellow fades in. After a few seconds, the stacked words "PRODUCERS SALES ORGANIZATION", one on each line in school bus yellow, appears near a curved school bus yellow square with the letters "PSO" in black on it via sloped blinds. The logo fades out with a sloped blinds effect after few seconds. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo appearing with the sloped blinds effect. Music/Sounds: Silent, though it is said it had a jingle where there is a 8-note synthesizer theme followed by a two uplifting notes and a woosh sound when the PSO text fades in. Availability: Very rare, but easier to find than the last logo. Was seen on foreign releases of Fire and Ice, The Day After, and Prizzi's Honor, among others. Can be seen on La Traviata and the international trailer for Once Upon a Time in New York. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1983?-1986) Logo: Just an in-credit variant of the previous logo. FX/SFX: None, or the scrolling of the credits. Music/Sounds: None or the opening/end credits music. Availability: Rare. Can be seen at the end of films such as Fire and Ice, 8 Million Ways to Die, 9½ Weeks, and foreign releases of Flight of the Navigator. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (May 19, 1986) Logo: On a black background, we see two horizontal lines moving towards each other. As this happens, the inside turns blue while the outside turns gray. It zooms back to reveal a blue slanted rectangle with white borders. The white letters "P''", "''S" and "O" appear one by one, then next to "PSO", "PRODUCERS SALES ORGANIZATION" in stacked words wipe themselves inside. Then below "THROUGH TRI-STAR PICTURES" in orange wipes itself in. FX/SFX: The lines moving, the color appearances, the zooming, the letters appearing, and the words wiping. Music/Sounds: A humming sound begins throughout the theme and the TriStar theme ends before the last three notes while the humming continues. When "PSO" appears, chimes are heard when each letter appears. Then as the rest of the logo wipes itself in, two twinkling noises are heard. Strangely, on Netflix's print of the movie said below, it is silent, though TriStar's theme is not. Availability: Ultra Rare. Like the previous logos, this was seen on international releases and most current prints ether remove this combo or use American masters. Can be seen on 8 Million Ways to Die and the UK Second Sight Blu-ray of Flight of the Navigator (while Disney released the film in the US, this was PSO's production and distribution rights reside with other companies outside North America). Scare Factor: Low for first-time viewers who expect the 1984 TriStar logo to play as normal and end up with this, but otherwise, it's harmless. Category:Other Movie Companies